Conventionally, a printing system is known where a post-processing device is connected in downstream of a printer such that printing to post-processing can be performed in a batch. For example, in a printing system where a ring binder is used as a post-processing device, printing by a printer and ring binding processing, where printed recording media are bound with a ring binding member for every number of recording media designated by a job, can be performed in an in-line manner, thereby achieving high productivity.
In the printing system of this kind, when it is detected that the post-processing device has entered a predetermined state, such as when a remaining number of the ring binding members used for ring binding has become a predetermined number, the printer is notified of a deactivate request, whereupon printing is halted. This allows for avoiding a disadvantage of paper jam (jammed or retained recording media in a conveyance path) occurrence due to conveyance of a recording medium even when the post-processing device is not capable of performing post-processing such as when no ring binding member is remaining.
Note that Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique where, in a post-processing device performing staple processing, when scrap staples in a staple unit become full, interference time is calculated where the staple unit interferes with a conveyance path when moving to a disposal position of the scrap staples. By requesting for stopping supply of recording media for a time period corresponding to the calculated interference time, collision of the recording media against the moving staple unit can be avoided.